The Owl, The Eagle, and The Fox in The Lions Den
by Hina1124
Summary: A story telling the truth about the uchiha masicure adn whats this the shinobi at hogwarts what will come of this? what happens when you mix the golden trio, draco malfoy, with naruto and sasuke? strange things thats for sure. Drarry,Sasunar,and other pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Owl, The Eagle, And The Fox In The Lions Den**

**Bold – Conversation**

_Italics-Thoughts _

It was a rainy day in Kahona. Lady Tsunade had just received a massive from a very odd man. She had never heard of a place call Hogwarts. But the massive say that this man needed her best to come and protect his school and two of his student in particular. It wasn't an unheard of request but it was the way the man wrote and what he spoke of. It was just plain peculiar but he said he would pay whatever she thought was reasonable.

_**SHIZUNE!**_

In walks a young woman with long black hair. _**Yes Hokage?**_

"**Get me owl NOW."**

Shizune ran from the office wondering what had got the Hokage in such a tiff_. Owl? She never asked for the young lady and if she did it was never in her anbu persona. When owl was owl and not Mizuki she made the hokage uneasy._

**Owl the hokage wishes to speak with you.**

**What about, my lady?**

**I do not know. But something has her frazzled.**

Owl heads to the hokage's office wondering what has upset the kage_. It's not unusual for her to be upset or frazzled. But she never calls on me. I know I make her uneasy but I don't know what else to do she is uneasy with my anbu persona but she is also uneasy with my normal persona._

Back at the hokage's office, Tsunade was thinking. _Was this a good idea to except this assignment it is an unknown situation? Who would I even send? This Dumbledore fellow say the guy they need help to protect their school from is one of the most powerful wizards ever. Should I risk my shinobi for a place that I have no knowledge of? I mean he is offering as much compensation as I deem appropriate. But I have no clue whether this is a good idea or not. _

**Lady Tsunade, you asked to see me?**

**Yes owl. I have a letter I wish for you to read and tell me if you think it would be wise to take this mission.**

**Of course, my lady.**

I took the letter and read it. It was from professor Dumbledore. Well that was a shock.

**Yes my lady it would be a wise idea to accept this mission.**

**Why? I have never heard of these people.**

**They are a community like us that stays hidden from the majority of the population. They use chakra like we do but the use it in a different form. The control their chakra though wands and spells. They are powerful. They are a good ally to have. They are one of our allies, so I don't think it would be a good idea to ignore them.**

**They are our ally's? But I have never heard of them.**

**That is because they are an ally that only the hokage and a few others know of. It is something that is told to each hokage by the former hokage when they are initiated. You were never told because the third died.**

**But you seem to know all about it. Why didn't you tell me?**

**I didn't think about it.**

**Well I'm getting tired of you not thinking to tell me about things is there anything else you haven't told me about?**

**Yes**

**Well please do share.**

**Well, if you wish. But do you mind if I have a seat this is going to take a while?**

**Of course not, sit.**

**To start off with my name is Mizuki Uchiha. I am the daughter of Itachi Uchiha and Meahaki Azaki of the village of the hidden flame. And my father is an innocent man.**

**What the hell are you talking about Itachi Uchiha killed the entire Uchiha clan besides Saskue.**

**Yes he did. He also killed my mother. But he killed his clan on direct orders from the counsel. He was told that either he did it or they would find another who would. He did it because that way he could save me, Saskue and my mother. My mother's death was an accident. Father had launched an attack on a member of the uchiha clan and she came out of nowhere and tried to intercept it. But she couldn't stop it she was to late it killed her and the member of my clan she was trying to protect. But I doubt you will believe me and the council will never admit it. Because they know if they do not only will the people of kahuna demand their heads but my grandfather Mihaki Azaki, the Honookage would. And the people of the village of the hidden flame are (to those that even know they exist) known as extremely powerful. They are to be feared. They are very good at making you go insane by using you own past actions against you. They trap people in their own heads and make everything you have ever done that is even in the slightest bit unkind attack your mind. Then they behead them after they are sure every bit of sanity and any good memory they may have had are gone. The counsel thought they knew everything. They told no one of their plan besides their tool. Or so they thought. They didn't know I have a perfect memory. I remember everything every said to me from the first time I spoke. When the counsel call father in he knew it was nothing good. So he took me with him. They thought nothing of me I was two and a half and even with how early we learn they didn't think I was old enough to remember. They were wrong I remember the meeting as if it were yesterday. It don't matter what I forget I will never forget that day. It is the day I saw my father, the strongest person I knew be broken. The destroyed him when they assigned him that mission. He was given no choice on whether he did it, not really. Because they promised that if he didn't they would find someone to do it that would do it as cruelly as possible and they would wait till no one expected it and that they would lock him up right then and allow no one to see him so that he couldn't warn anyone. They knew his weaknesses and they exploited it. They said that not only would they kill everybody but that they would bring me, mom, and Saskue to be killed and tortured in front of him. Then they would make sure he would have to suffer with those images for a long time. He did what he did to make it as painless and as simple as possible. **

**That is absolutely horrible. I going to go a make them pay for what they have done.**

**No, not yet leave them be for now their time is coming and it is coming quickly. I have to go I have somewhere I have to be. But when I get back we will discuss the mission and if this goes as planned I will need you to back me up to confront them.**

**Of course. It is time they paid for the pain they have caused. Do you know why they did it?**

**They said the Uchiha clan was getting to powerful and that they were a threat and that there could be no threat to Kahona. But the clan wanted nothing besides to protect their home and raise their families in peace. Now don't get me wrong there were a few that thought that the Uchiha clan should have been higher up on the food chain, even those that thought it should rule. But those were few. And all the others told them to get over it we are where we belong and we are safe so be happy with what we have we could have nothing. The thing is that unless Grandpa Fugaku Okayed a rebellion there would not be one. And though he seemed like a cold man he like the peace and the ability to have a family that had the chance to flourish and to grow. So they had nothing to worry about. But they refused to see what was right there in front of their face and they did nothing but cause heartache and hatred. I'll be back.**


	2. Chapter 2

In a clearing right on the line between fire and wind a man was sitting fuming.

_I can't believe those idiots why did they believe I would find him here? I mean seriously, why would Itachi be this close to kohona? What's that sound? Who's here? _

Sasuke jump up and pulled out his katana. In front of him stood an anbu of kohona.

**You can put that away. I mean you no harm Sasuke. **

**Who are you and if you mean me no harm and don't wish to force to go back to kohona what are you doing here?**

**I'm here to talk to you to straighten out a confusion that has been allowed to stand for to long.**

**And what might that be?**

**That you brother betrayed his clan and the village.**

**What the hell are you talking about? I was there I saw it.**

**Well if you will put that down and sit down we can talk.**

Sasuke lowered hi katana and sat back down, but he didn't sheath it.

**Good now as I was saying your brother didn't betray any one he was ordered but the counsel and the counsel only to kill the Uchiha clan.**

**If you want me to even think about what you are saying as even possible being true, you should sit and reveal yourself for who you truly are.**

Mizuki did as she was asked, even though she knew he would not be please with who she was when he found out.

**Alright you wish to know who I am. Well if I tell you have to promise that you will listen to what I have to say and realize what that means, understood?**

**Yes. **

**Good well I am Mizuki. Your brother was innocent. Yes he killed the Uchiha clan but he had no choice. If he had told the council no they would of still killed his clan but in a worst way. They told him if he didn't do as he was ordered they would send someone else who would revel in the pain and torture of them and then they would bring his three most important people to be tortured and killed in front of his cell and that they would make sure he had to live with that for the rest of his life. Which they would make sure was very long. He did as he was told so he could spare them the pain of being torture and so he could save you, his wife and his daughter. It broke him, that is why he is so cold and terrible now because the task they set for him broke his mind and soul.**

**I don't believe you! What proof do you have?**

**You know im not lying. The proof is that I was there when the assigned him the mission to kill his clan. I was there as he struggled to figure out what to do. **

**Why were you there? Who are you?**

**I'm his daughter. I know you just think that im saying this because he's my father and you think I don't want to believe he did this on his own nut that's not true and I can prove it.**

Sasuke watched as this girl pulled a stick and a weird basin thing out of a pack that was not even noticeable.

**What are those?**

**These are a wand and a penevise. They are tools of a community that practice chakra control a different way then we shinobi do. The penevise is a tool to store and see ones memories in and the wand will allow me to extracted my memory from my mind.**

Sasuke watches as she puts the wand to her head and pulls out a silvery stream of wisps. She puts them in the penevise.

**Come look. All you have to do is look.**

**Alright but if you try something your head is mine.**

**I would never.**

They both approach the penevise and look in it. It starts to swirl around. Mizuki pushes Sasuke's head in to the penevise then follows behind.

**Where the hell are we and what the hell happened?**

**We are in my memory. I had to make you enter because I knew you would refuse if I told you to stick your head in some strange liquid.**

**Of course I would.**

**Shhhh. Its starting**

The memory starts to take shape. They are entering the counsel room. Itachi, Mizuki. And the three counsel members are the only ones of the counsel members asks Itachi if he is prepared to take a mission that could make him and exiled being if he gets caught.

**Of course. Anything for the good of kohona. **

**Good it is a very straight forward mission. You simply have to kill the Uchiha clan and their traitorous intent.**

**Traitorous? The uchiha clan is completely loyal to kohona.**

**No they are not they want to take over kohona and run it themselves. They think they deserve more political power then they currently the question is are you with them or are you with kohona?**

**What does the hokage say about this? **

**Oh, that old fool he has nothing to do with this. He refuse to see them as a treat to the security of kohona. Now will you do it or do I need to find someone more ruthless to? And if so we will have to take you into custody and after the rest of you clan is dead we will have your three most precious people brought here and tortured and murder in fornt of you. Then we will make it to where you live a long life. So you have to suffer from the pain of having to see them butchered.**

**Of course. Consider it done.**

**Good now you can leave.**

All of the sudden there was a pulling feeling then they were standing back in the clearing.

**Now as I told you your brother was innocent.**

**Yeah but you also said you were there. There were only four people there. I didn't see you.**

**Yes you did I was the little girl.**

**All that means is that I've been focusing my revenge on the wrong person. I need to be focusing it on kohona not Itachi. **

**No, kohona had nothing to do with that decision if you were listening you would have heard them say that the hokage had nothing to do with it. It was the decision of three individuals, not the village. And if you come home I swear you will see justice for our family. I have just told the hokage the truth and she is ready to have their heads. I just thought you might want to be there.**

**I do. But if I return to kohona they will kill me on sight.**

**Not if you are with me they all know to leave me alone and not to question what I do. You will be fine.  
and if I refuse to stay after punishment is dealt?**

**Well then you will have used up your second chance and the next time you see a leaf nin they will be there to kill you. So what are you going to do?**


End file.
